Master Of Slaughter Part 1
by HarleyHH17
Summary: Part 1 in the Master Of Slaughter series.
1. Chapter 1

Master Of Slaughter Part 1

Authors note: basically im doing this story because i love serial killer movies and stories and wanted to try to put my own take on whats been done as far as the story line of those movies and books but still try to keep it original and fresh. This is part 1 of three in the masters of slaughter series so, enjoy.

Prologue

1:17 pm october 3rd 1999

Kingman, Kansas

Kingman was a small town with fields and nothing around as far as the eye could see. Peace and serenity prospered all over the land. Until october 3rd, the night peace and safety didnt't exist.

"911 what is your emergency" A

frantic womans voice answers "Theres a man inside the house and he's already killed my boyfriend and cousin!."

911 dispatcher: "Ok stay calm ma'am what is your address?"

A deep raspy voice is heard in the backround "Die bitch!" the woman releases a high pitched, ear bursting scream and the phone clicks and dies.

911 dispatcher "Hello? Hello?! Ma'am are you still there?!

Chapter 1

11:42 pm october 3rd

Kingman high school

Ann begins to tap her white fingers and long red nails on the desk eager in anticipation for the last bell to ring at 1:45. As she sits in desk with her black low cut shirt and tight blue jeans her professor begins to hand out homework for the weekend ahead. "Ok class i know this isn't what you wanted to see for your weekend but i believe that most of you are just going to party and forget all that you have learned in my class today. So in light of all of your situations you are to do this assignment by monday. Late work will not be accepted." The class moans in dissapoinment all together. "I know its, how you kids nowadays say "sucks" but this is for your own good." just as he finishes his sentence the bell rings and the class rushes to the door to leave like moths to A lightbulb. "Remember homework is due monday!" as everyone leaves the teacher murmurs under his breath "i hate this damn job."

Ann enters the hallway to her locker to get her things and leave the school when she's stopped at her locker by her tall, muscular built, jock boyfriend of 6 months, Albert.

"Hey babe you wanna do something fun tonight?" he says in a flirty manner. She looks at him with a blank expression.

"i don't know." Ann quickly replies. "I kinda just want to stay at home and study for this quiz we have coming up."

"Well maybe we can study each other tonight instead." he says now in a very suggestive sexual manner. Ann gives him a mean, disgusted look and says "Albert you know i'm not that kind of girl."

Quickly to defend himself he says "Yeah I know but I figured it was worth a shot." He slick his short brown hair back with his right hand and tells Ann that he is having a party tonight and he has a suprise for her. Not phased by the invite Ann looks in her purse to find her mirror to make sure her dark brown hair look nice. "Maybe." "Goodbye Albert." Albert quickly replies to her goodbye. "Oh come on babe don't be like that!" Albert says in a whiny voice. "I know today isn't a good day because of what happened to Sydney but you can't let her death stop you from living your life." As he finishes his sentence he quickly grabs her hand but she pulls away too quickly and begins walking away from him. He calls her name loudly throughout the hall, the sound echoes and fades away in her mind as she tries to block out his nasty proposal from earlier. Ann climbs into her 1994 black Jeep Grand Cherokee, starts the engine and pulls out of the senior parking lot but stops suddenly due to another senior driving that cuts her off. Ann presses in her car horn, releasing a loud noise to alert the other driver but the teen doesn't stop. Ann thinks to herself "Can today get any worse?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5:25 p.m. Anns home

Ann is finishing up her weekend homework and begins to get ready to go to a party that Albert is hosting. Her mother and father are away on vacation having a second honeymoon so this is the perfect time for Ann to forget her troubles by partying, as she never usually does but she needs it. Ann glances out her window quickly because she thought she saw a tall figure staring at her window in her driveway but when she glances back their is nothing there. Ann thinks nothing of it and goes downstairs an hour later and heads into the garage

to get in her car and backs out of her driveway. As she heads into her small, downtownesk, city she notices all the shops and notices a new halloween shop that has a been built. Outside it advertises the deals it has on a sign and a man in a clown mask stands outside with what looks like a shiny butcher knife. Probably fake Ann thinks. As she passes the clown waves slowly to her. She notices in in her rearview mirror that the clown is still waving to her . "They're really trying to sell those costumes." she says quietly to herself. As she heads out of the town and into the woods again she drives into Alberts garage to get into his house that is out in the middle of the woods. She gets out to see cars parked on the side of the road and hears loud rap music being played inside. She goes inside to see most of the guests drunk, and dancing all over each other. She smells the scent of cannibis and the smell of beer. Her senses instanly love those smells and heads into the kitchen to get a beer and feels a hand touch her back that makes her jump and scares her. "You made it!" a mans voice cries and grabs her body to turn her around. She sees now that it is Albert who scared her and playfully shoves him. "You almost scared me to death!" she cries. He ignores the comment and tells her he has a suprise for her. He pulls her into the living room and to her suprise sees her cousin, John, from upstate New Jersey. John quickly gets up off the couch in his brown slacks and button up collared black shirt, strokes his long blonde hair back and gives her one of his famous bear hugs. "John what are you doing down here?!" she exclaims. "I came down here because I didn't want to miss one of Alberts huge parties." And to see you little cousin." He says with a smile. Albert glances over at John and nods then John nods back with a sinister smilr. As if they were planning to do something. Ann notices it and how they looked like they were going to kill someone tonight with those devilish grins on their faces.

8:30 p.m. Alberts home

After a few hours of catching up with each other Ann over hears one of her classmates talking about her friend Sydney who was killed when she was being held against her will by a serial killer. "You know the police said when they found her all of her limbs were cut off by the man with a butcher knife." "And this isn't the first time this guy has killed." "I heard in Oklahoma he killed a family in their own home." Ann walks away from earshot as to not hear anymore of her classmates discussion an walks back into the kitchen. She walks in to find freshman, David Jonson, playing beer pong. And losing miserably at that. They run out of beer so David is forced to go get another keg outside in the garage. As he walks out into the garage a tall, musclar built, clown approximatley 5'10 and 275 pounds is standing there with a butcher knife with nothing on but a long, black, blood stained apron with white dirty pants and what appears to be steel toed black boots on. David thinks he is hallucinating from all the acid he took before he got to the party. He walks to entrance of the garage and gets right in the clowns face to make sure he is real. When David pokes once at the clowns face he feels the hard, cold, latex of the clowns mask then pulls on the rainbow colored wig but finds its attached to the clowns evil smiled mask. "My god I am tripping so hard!" he laughs out loud, turns around and continues trying to find the keg. As

David turns the clown quickly turns him around and drags him to the side of the house near the garage where no one can see him deeply insert his butcher knife into him and slice his stomach. The clown rips off Davids shirt, grips his throat and crushes his throat to silent his screams and puts his whole hand in the wound as David screams for help and only comes out to a raspy hard whispered scream but no one can hear because of the music of the party. The clown pulls out his intestines and shows them to David as his eyes get wider at the sight of his own endtrails. David finally draws his last breath and his whole body goes limp in the clowns vice grip.

The clown throws the body into the bushes and peers inside to pick out his next victims.


End file.
